UAAP Season 74: Round II (Adamson vs Ateneo) - "One Biggest Fight"
Adamson vs Ateneo: Round 2 is one of the biggest events in this season of UAAP. Expecting one of the biggest crowd attending at Araneta coliseum. Synopsis of the game Ateneo has the greatest team ever make 13 wins without losses, they got the twice a beat advantage in almost wins in each opponent team, but Adamson has a greater potential to defeat them but also Adamson endangered to maintain of being in the 2nd rank of the list teams because FEU Tamaraws is following to reach the 2nd placer of the record 8-4, if they defeat by UST Growling Tigers with a record of 7-5, Adamson still the 2nd placer in this round. Status of elimination round First meeting July 10, 2011 was the first game for Ateneo, who also hosted in this season, faced the Adamson. Nearly, Adamson showing more potential to win that game but suddenly the last quarter their scores remain 51 because of some fouls and defensive acts of Ateneo, then still Ateneo won in that first meeting. Coach Norman Black not expecting in early championship because of the memorable foughting in Adamson team, they pursuing more practice to maintain their balanced teamwork in upcoming second meeting. Coach Leo Austria is now hardworking to reach the final four and also in the championship finals for his team Adamson, and now the game is unpredictable while the days are now counting'.' Character logo The character logo appeared in the game was the angry bird logo, one of the famous games created from 2009 to present, popularly many students and faculty members wearing angry birds with the name of their team, one of the Adamson Falcons called Angry Falcons and for the Ateneo Blue Eagles called Angry Eagles. UAAP news Hide the brooms and get ready for the next battle. Adamson University removed Ateneo de Manila University’s cloak of invincibility after crushing the three-time defending champions in a convincing 62-46 shellacking in the penultimate day of the 74th UAAP men’s basketball tournament today at the Smart Araneta Coliseum. After getting beaten by the Blue Eagles in the first round, it was the Soaring Falcons’ turn to give the erstwhile unbeaten side a dose of their own medicine, holding Ateneo to only 22 points in the second half, with stifling defense. Wingman Alex Nuyles, out for revenge after losing all his UAAP games versus the Eagles since his rookie year, sparkled with 13 points in the third as they broke the game wide open. Then Adamson fended off any short-lived runs the Eagles could muster as they won against the Katipunan-based five for the first time since 1997, a string of 29 straight losses for the Falcons. With the stunning victory, Adamson ran away with the second seed in the upcoming Final Four and foiled the Eagles’ bid to only be the third team to sweep the elimination round. Nuyles finished with 21 points, seven rebounds and two assists while Lester Alvarez was solid for the Falcons with 14 markers. Ateneo looked nothing like the juggernaut they have been for the past three months in getting whipped by an Adamson side that struggled to get through the second round. As a result, the Eagles failed to advance straight to the finals and would have to settle for a twice-to-beat advantage against either University of Santo Tomas or Far Eastern University. Smothered by the Falcons' leech-like defense, Greg Slaughter could only score 10 points while Kiefer Ravena rebounded from a scoreless outing against Adamson in the first round with nine markers. It wasn't enough, though, for Ateneo to avert a meltdown that nobody saw coming. The scores: Adamson (62) –Nuyles 21, Alvarez 14, Camson 6, Manyara 4, Brondial 4, Lozada 4, Colina 4, Etrone 3, Cañada 2, Cabrera 0 Ateneo (46) –Slaughter 10, Ravena 9, Long 9, Gonzaga 7, Salva 5, Monfort 4, Chua 2, Tiongson 0, Golla 0, Austria 0 Quarters: 14-8, 27-24, 50-31, 62-46